


I will follow where you lead

by Nigg



Series: Let Me Dance With You For Eternity [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Lot of dancing, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigg/pseuds/Nigg
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri are professional Ballet dancers. On a quiet afternoon in Hasetsu, they try to learn a different kind of dance.Cut scene from my Victuuri Ballet AU "On pointed feet and broken dreams"! It can be read even as a one-shot mini fic.





	I will follow where you lead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I had to cut this scene from the main fic because it was too long and diverted too much attention from the story, but I liked it, so I decided to post it anyway as a little bonus! It has minor references to the original story, so it can be read even as a stand-alone fluffy moment of friendship.  
> Hope you enjoy! If you like it and you haven't already, try and check the original fic "On pointed feet and broken dreams", it's updated weekly.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think, I will love to hear from you!

It was a sunny spring afternoon in Hasetsu. All around the town could be seen the echoes of the unexpected snow storm that had fallen in the previous days, and in the quiet of Yutopia Katsuki two voices could be heard, their owners too concentrated on their task to notice anything else.

The fateful list was placed on a table in the big empty banquet hall and Phichit and Yuuri were looking intently at the schemes drawn out on the page. Yuuri was biting his lip and trying to memorize everything like he always did when he was facing something new.

“Ok, I think I’m starting to figure it out, let’s give it a try, do you have any suitable music?” he asked, turning to his friend.

Phichit was bouncing up and down with excitement as he replied:

“Yes, I do. I would rather follow because there are so much more beautiful moves in that part, but I think you would need to learn it, too.”

“Why do you think so?”

“Obviously, because you can never tell with whom you might need to dance… And Victor seems to me like the leader kind of guy.”

Yuuri blushed at the implication, but before he could realize what he was saying, he heard himself countering:

“I don’t know about that, he is too much of a prima Donna.”

He gasped, immediately covering his mouth with his hands.

Phichit was doubled over with laughter:

“Yuuri, I didn’t know you had such a sassy side in yourself! You may be right, though.”

“No, I-I didn’t mean… I meant...” babbled Yuuri, his face paled.

When he managed to stop laughing, Phichit dried his eyes and watched his friend carefully. He knew that he was more relaxed now, but he hadn’t forgotten the anxiety attack he had witnessed the night before and he was determined to do his best to make sure that something similar didn’t happen again.

“Let’s get down to business!” he said, starting the playlist he had previously selected on his phone.

Yuuri nodded with relief, and put himself in position, a hand on his friend’s hip and the other holding his hand on the side. Phichit rested his own hand on Yuuri’s shoulder in return and arched himself backward a bit in order to make a more elegant pose. They started to move along with the music, following the patterns they had learned just a couple of minutes earlier.

A slow step backward, slow to the right, two fast step forward, cross one foot over the other and start again, changing directions to move across the room. After a couple of repetitions, they felt confident enough in their movements and started adding more complex figures.

Phichit was completely lost in the dance, the mutual trust created between them in the years they had spent together in Detroit and traveling around the World with their Ballet Company was showing and they felt comfortable enough to experiment advanced moves, adding their own peculiar touch to the dance. Double _pirouéttes_ instead of simple turns, a jump here and there, steps from _piéces_ they both knew that seemed to fit with the music even if from a different style. 

It was probably the weirdest tango choreography the World had ever seen, but they were sliding across the floor following the music in a way that made the time stop, the ensemble was amazing at the sight.

In a burst of confidence, Yuuri anticipated one of his partner’s _ocho_ and used the rotation to lift him. Not expecting it, Phichit stiffened for a split second, that was enough to make him lose the momentum and they fell upside down on the floor.

Yuuri’s sister Mari heard the noise and rushed into the room, but her concern faded with a singular look at two boys that were laying ungracefully on top of each other in a mess of arms and legs, laughing in delight.

“I would have never imagined that two top class ballet dancers like yourselves could be so clumsy,” she said, smiling at them.

“Mari-nee-chan! How long have you been there?”, asked Yuuri sheepishly, trying to untangle himself from his still laughing friend.

“Not long, I came because I heard the noise of you two falling on the ground.”

“That’s too bad, we were wonderful before! You should have seen us, then!” exclaimed Phichit, getting back up to his feet, then turned to his friend:

“Let’s try it again!”

Yuuri dusted himself off and nodded happily.

“I’ll leave you to your practice then”, said Mari and moved to exit the room.

“Don’t you want to dance with us, Mari?” asked Phichit to her retreating figure.

She gazed at him in amusement and replied:

“No, thanks. I’d rather not end up with my legs in the air like you two had just done! And I have work to do.”

Before Phichit could insist she went back to her chores, leaving the two dancers alone.

“Mari-nee-chan is very supportive of my choice to become a professional dancer, but she has never liked ballet that much”, explained Yuuri.

Phichit squeezed his hand affectionately and motioned him to get back in position. When his friend complied, he asked:

“Would you like me to lead this time?”

“Ok, but please do not try to lift me.”, he begged, setting his arm on Phichit’s shoulder.

They kept dancing like that until it was starting to get dark, switching roles every time a song was over and adding increasingly difficult elements in the crazy choreography they were creating. When they got tired, they shut the music off and left the room to go soaking in the onsen for a while.

With the thermal water warming their limbs the stir of the previous night and the intensity of the revelations that had followed seemed almost forgotten.

“I wonder what I need so I can keep dancing on my own”, said Yuuri after a while, breaking the silence. He had a thoughtful expression and Phichit wondered if he wasn’t talking to himself.

Shaking his head Yuuri managed to smile at his friend and with a more cheerful voice he told him:

“I had a lot of fun today, maybe your plan is not as bad as I thought, after all.”

“Be careful what you say, I might try to use it against you!”


End file.
